Malcolm Chambers
This character was created by Rebekah and is coming soon , Folkestone, Kent, England, Great Britain |blood status=Half-Blood |marital status= Married |alias= * Mal (by everyone) * Teddy (by friends and family) * The Just |Died= |Title= * *Smuggler * |Signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height=5'11" |hair= Dark brown |eyes= Light greenish blue |skin= Tanned |hidef= |family= * Azhar Singh (husband) * Sebastian Chambers (older brother) * Azra Chambers (sister-in-law) * Sofia Chambers (older sister) * Abigail Chambers (younger sister) * Julius Chambers (father) * Aleta Chambers (mother) * Trishna Singh (sister-in-law) * Narinder Singh (father-in-law) * Sonal Singh (née Gupta) (mother-in-law) |hidem= |Boggart= |jukebox = * Barbie Girl (Aqua) * Can You Fell The Love Tonight (Elton John, The Lion King. When the box is opened in Azhar's presence) |Wand= 13", Maple, Dragon heartstring, flexible. (tba) |Patronus= Brown bear |Animagus= Brown bear |hidea= |job= * |House=Slytherin |Loyalty= * Order of the Phoenix * Romanian Dragon Sanctuary * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Slytherin * Ministry of Magic * International Association of Aurors * Muggle-Born Network (smuggler) * }} Malcolm "Mal" Edmund Chambers (b. ) is a half-blood born wizard. Born in Folkstone, Kent, to renowned Julius Chambers and his wife Aleta Chambers , a veteran he is the third eldest child of his four children, having two older siblings; Sebastian and Sofia and one younger sister; Abigail. He attended between 1991 and 1998 and was sorted into Slytherin house. His quick thinking and cunning, mischevious nature saw him settle and thrive in the house, though it was clear from the beginning that not everyone was going to be friendly. His laid back attitude to life made it easy for him to shake off nasty comments from both the snotty pureblood idealists within his house, and the jeering that aforementioned house seemed to garner from other, more ignorant students from other houses. This attitude did not however, extend to anyone attempting to bully or endanger his friends, those in the wrong would quickly see a side of Mal they'd rather wish they hadn't. Despite the ups and downs when it came to socialising, Mal found his calling in the art of both transfiguration and defence against the dark arts, excelling in both subjects with a level of intensity and focus that didn't quiet extend to the other lessons on the curriculum, as whilst he certainly wasn't incapable in other subjects, he prowess in and affinity for the aforementioned subjects was of particular note. This was indeed an early sign of the career path that Mal would choose to take later in life, becoming an accomplished and well renowned Auror like his mother before him. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Third Year Fourth Year Fifith Year (Umbridge's Reign) Second Wizarding War Sixth Year Seventh Year (Death Eater Reign) Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Chambers Family Category:Half Blood Category:English Wizards Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Auror Category:International Association of Aurors Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:HP TheSnailQueen